inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk
About him Dr. Bruce Banner, also known by his alter-ego as the Hulk, was a character that appears in the Marvel Cinematics Universe. When he turns into Hulk, he is very large, green and strong. He has black hair and a pair of trousers. In the game In Fernanfloo's game, he was as Bruce Banner, but as he was mad, he turned into Hulk and battled him. In the end of the fight, he was more calmer. Fernan was confused at the start, because he thought Bruce was with the Avengers. Bruce told, that Pigsaw said, it was Fernan who told Fury he was a risk for the Avengers. And after that, he changes to Hulk. Fernan suits in Ironman's suit and with it, puts up the Hulkbuster armor, which maked him big as Hulk. Hulk and Fernan fought as in a part of the movie, Avengers: Age of Ultron. They first stand together, having their hands above each other, then Hulk rips one arm and head, when Fernan grabed his throath with his other hand, and pounds Hulk to the ground while he calls for his spare arm to fly at him and punching Hulk's face. After Hulk had enough, he changes back to Bruce as Fernan lost his suits and told him that the puppet trick him. Bruce then appologizes to him and said, that he hasn't learned to control his anger yet. ---- In Flash's escape, he was seen in the room, waiting for someone to come. He punched the floor making Flash come to him, but was defeated in the end. When he punched the floor, the room was vertical, making Flash come directly at him. Flash had iron boots that he wore when he stepped in the room. As Flash was sliding, he grabed hold of the chain and swings at Hulk, making him fly out of the way. And then swings back to his previous position. Appearence * Santa Saw Game * Fernanfloo Saw Game * Flash Maze Escape * Trump Saw Game (Hand) Trivia *In Fernanfloo's game, he was seen the same as in Avengers (or his own) movies. In human and in Hulk style. *In his human form, he was wearing a white shirt with purple pants, but when he changed into Hulk, his shirt was wripped off as his pants were small in Hulk's size. *When he turns back to Bruce, he was without his shirt, but had his pants, and had bruises on his face to. *Bruce gaved Fernan chopsticks for his help. ---- *In Flash's escape, he was seen the same, except he had his back curved. *When Hulk was defeated, the boots disappear. *In the room there was a a blue iron chain, a hammer, and a saw. When the room was vertical, the chain also moved vertical, when the hammer and the saw didn't went anywhere. Fernanfloo Saw Game (20).jpg Flash Maze Escape (2).jpg Flash Maze Escape (10).jpg Bruce Banner.png|Normal Bruce Hulk.png|Bruce turns into Hulk Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Good Category:Helper Category:Non-Playable Category:One Time Characters Category:Fernanfloo characters Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Characters Category:Cartoon characters